How to Change a Life
by Fury of the Night13
Summary: "I am so - 'Leaving. We're leaving. We're taking a little vacation. Forever." One decision can change your life forever. But no one can run from their past. Or fly from the it, for that matter. Hehehe this is gonna be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Okay I am saying this now. Do not, I repeat DO NOT, complain about people out of character. This Fanfiction. Just that FanFICTION! The characters can do, say,**

 **and act how the author wants! Sorry, That's just a little pet peeve of mine. Continue.**

 _ **For best reading effects watch movie up to the point where Hiccup bends over to mess with the basket. Pause the movie then read. Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: If owned I HTTYD Heather and Fishlegs would be dating already!

Chapter 1 A little vacation. Forever.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

As I leaned over the basket I had to hold onto it for a second to steady myself for what I was about to do. It was scary, leaving everything you know behind.

But then again, I remind myself, all you've known before Toothless was your father's disappointment, village's hatred, and overall contempt.

Except Gobber.

Good old Gobber. That meathead was there for me when no one else was. He was more of a father to me then Stoick.

And the only one you left a note for, I thought, at least you told him good bye and thanked him for all he did. Without him you wouldn't have been able to make

that tail, or saddle for Toothless.

He was the only thing I would miss here. But to late to turn back now.

I straightened. The sun had set. It was time to go.

===================NIGHT FURY! ======GET DOWN! ===============================

THE NEXT DAY

ON BERK

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Everyone was at the great hall getting ready for the big day. The chief's son was going to kill his first dragon. Everyone was happy, except for Astrid.

She had tried to trail the little twerp last night in the woods, but she had lost him. AGAIN!

Gobber had gone to the forge to see if he was there. Stoick was laughing and joking with Spitelout, about how Hiccup was so much better now.

Then Gobber burst in, waving a piece of paper.

"The boy's left, Stoick! Up and left!"

The chief had a look of confusion on his face. "Gobber! Calm down and explain."

Gobber glared at Stoick, for some reason. "Hear! I'll 'ead this note! It'll explain!

Dear Gobber,

Sorry I have to say good bye through a note, but I need to leave. So here we go.

I'm leaving because I can't live here anymore. Between the hatred from the village to my father's disappointment, I was the village screw-up.

Then when I get good at something I hate, everyone wants to be my best friend. I'm not going to stay and be Stoick's Talking Fishbone.

You are, were, the only friend I had in Berk, you meathead. But I've found a true best friend and we're leaving this place.

Thank you for being there for through everything. You were more of a father to me than Stoick ever was.

And please tell him that I've dropped the Haddock name and that he can make Snotlout the heir.

Try to hold on to the rest of your limbs,

Hiccup the Toothpick"

Gobber looked up with wet eyes. "You should have listened to him, Stoick' he said with a croak' I told you he needed ya' but ya' didn't listen."

He then stumbled out the of the Hall with his shoulders shaking. Stoick sat down hard in his chair. He turned to Spitelout. "Have any ships left since yesterday at the ring?"

Spitelout shook his head in confusion. "Not a single ship has been in or out since you came back."

Stoick stood, walked to the door and looked at the sea. "We will send messages to all the other tribes immediately, with Hiccup's description. I want my son back."

Spitelout nodded and started calling orders and pushed the teens out of the hall.

Every single teen, even the twins, looked guilty and ashamed. The title of Best Friend should have gone to one of them, years ago, not when he started getting good at dragon fighting. What had they done?

==============THEY'VE FOUND THE SHEEP!==========================================

yes, no, maybe so? R/R IN THE BOX BELOW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Okay this chapter will just be cliff notes of what happened for a year, then we are back to the plot people!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Review

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Toothless and I had been flying at night and sleeping during the day for about three days when we met her.

She came crashing into our clearing like the devil himself was after her.

We heard shouting behind her. I had no idea who she was, or how she would react, but I threw caution to the wind and took off.

With her in Toothless' claws of course. She didn't scream. She didn't call for help. She just said to Toothless "Just make my death quick, please dragon."

We landed about 3 knots down the coast and that's when she saw me. She looked at me and I looked at her. It was then that I got a good look at her.

She had golden green eyes and soft brown hair with streaks of gold in it. She didn't look very strong, or standard viking girl material.

But what she said next is what really threw me for a loop. "If you're going to leave me here at least kill me first."

I asked her why, and she just looked at me, then pretty much described my life. But worse, much worse.

Her father beat her, she had absolutely no one to turn to, and hadn't had a half decent meal in weeks. At that I got some fish, and she cooked it.

And I realized I spent almost two hours with her and I still didn't know her name. I asked and she said her name was "Ulga Glagork.

But I was pretty much disowned back there. And if I wasn't then I don't care. I will not use the name of my father anymore." I replied with simply "How about Mairi?"

==========================HUH?TOOTHLESS=============================================

About a month later, traveling through Italy, I was kidnapped by Romans for about one day. Mairi had stayed with me and was actually quite helpful.

She still didn't like to talk all that much, but when I needed, say a hammer, handed to me she had it there already. Unfortunately we got separated during the fight.

I didn't know if she got captured or not.

Not long after that I heard crashing and a bang, then TWO Night Furies were in the room. Mairi untied me and said she would explain AFTER we weren't in mortal peril.

We fought our way out and to a forest. To my surprise Mairi could fight pretty well. We made our way to a forest.

Once there, she told me how she and Toothless got away, but since she didn't know how to use the pedal, they were grounded.

They heard, what sounded like a dragon fight not far away. She and Toothless got there and found the female Night Fury (who had taken a liking to Mairi)

cornered by Romans. Toothless and herself saved her. And then she in turn helped save me.

That day was a good one. We had found another Night Fury, who decided she wanted her own rider, and chose Mairi.

====================I COULD HAVE SWORN ..=====================================

Not long after that Mairi and I found a Island and made our home. We started a new tribe. We saved people from Alvin's (you know that crazy outcast guy) slave camp.

Some stayed with us, some went home. We had quite a village. We also gathered more Dragon Riders. Mairi made a joke and said we shold start a squad. To protect the Tribe. Figures we did.

The people that joined us were crazy, But hey we ride dragons, it's kind of in the job description.

We had a ex-dragon trapper named Eret, he rode a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher.

He had twin sisters who joined as well. Katie, a girl as destructive as the Thorston Twins, rode a Typhoomerang named Destructo.

And Rosie, the not as destructive twin, rode a Monsterous Nightmare named Ignisa, Iggy for short.

Then we had Dagur, he actually wasn't too bad as long as you didn't mess with Heather. He even apologized for torturing me as a kid. He rode a Skrill named Thorona.

Heather, Dagur's long lost little sister that we helped get back home, rode a Metelacia* named Windsheer.

And Maria, she talked and joked a lot now, but Gods have mercy on the poor soul who pisses her off. She rode the Night Fury we found in Italy.

She gave her the name Moon Chaser.

We worked well as a team, fighting mostly pirates and Outcasts, the occasional Roman.

And of course Mairi's father who kept kidnapping her, trying to kill her, and overall not making it to even the Sub Finals in the Father of the Year Awards.

All was well.

=====================YOU HAD..============================================

It was almost a year since I left Berk. Things were great.

The people who live on Dreki Island wanted me to be chief. ME! And when I went flying to clear my mind and think about it I ran into my MOM! Apparently she has been living with dragons.

She came back and said I should be chief.

And she said Mairi should be in Second command. I decided I would be chief.

But I needed a last name. And I wasn't going to use Haddock.

I chose Ryder.

Chief Hiccup Ryder of the Misfit Tribe of Dreki. It fit.

It was great. And Katie decided that everybody on the Dragon Rider Squad

would get a tattoo of their dragon on their dominant shoulder.

I got a Night Fury tattoo on my left shoulder, Mairi got the same thing but on her right, etc.

It was a great night, I had a great life. If I am lucky I would never have to go even near Berk.

==============================TEETH==================================================

Three days later

Since when am I lucky.

Middle of a battle. Alvin and a Roman with a grudge had teamed up and kidnapped Mairi. Then made a Bee line for Berk

Just my luck.

* * *

*Made this up.

Just highlights of what happened. Will make one-shot of Hiccup meeting his mom. Maybe two-shot

Yes, no, maybe so? R/R below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Just so you know, Hiccup is wearing that black flight suit and helmet from HTTYD2. Everyone is. Well each suit is made from the shed scales from his/her dragon.**

 **And all of them wear masks. It keeps their faces from getting windburns.**

 **Yeah. Just so you know. Enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I dost not owneth How to Train Your Dragon!**_

Chapter 3 Shakespeare in the Kill Ring.

On Berk

Third Person's P.O.V.

Astrid was walking back from training in the woods. Berk had gotten worse over the past year. More raids. More dragons. Less food.

And Hiccup had yet to be found. And Oswald the Agreeable's son was off doing who knows what. Things were just peachy.

"Outcast and Roman ships! Headed this way!" Gustav, Snootlout's little brother, ran by. Astrid headed down there.

She maybe still be a "kid" but she could, and would, fight.

======================I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE ..-==========================

Alvin the Treacherous was here. He had Chief Stoick and Spitelout tied up, with knifes to their throats "Well, well, well, Stoick. Seems that Berk is under new management. Mine!"

.He turned to the crowd.

"People of Berk! Make your way to the Killing Arena! We have an execution to attend! Not your beloved Stoick, someone else " He chuckled darkly. When we didn't move he snapped "Do it or else it will be his!" pressing the knife tighter against Stoick's throat.

Everyone loved their Chief, so they did as they were told. Once there, Alvin called to his men "Bring her out! We'll kill her to send the Dragon Conquer a message! Then he will bow to our will!"

"Hahahaha! That's a good joke Alvin! You didn't tell me you had found a sense of humor!" Then entered a girl about 14, hands tied behind her back, wearing a black outfit like nothing they had seen before. And she was laughing at Alvin the Treacherous. Yep, they all thought, She's crazy.

"Shut up, Rider! You are second in command in your village. Your chief made you second in command because you are almost as good as a fighter and dragon conquer as him."

"Actually' she said with a smirk' Chief made me second in command because, 1 Eret is still a rookie, 2 Katie is too destructive, 3 Rosie isn't a leader, 4 Heather holds grudges, 5 Dagur... is well Dagur. I am probably the sanest person on the team. That's why he made me second in command."

Alvin snarled at her" Then we shall kill you to make him need a new second in command. Marcus, care to do the honors?"

"Gladly!' The Roman, Marcus, approached with ax held high 'Any last words, savage?"

" Dost thy mother know you wereth her drapes?" She then burst out laughing. "Agramon*, attack!" She said between her laughter.

A green/black Terrible Terror burst in from above, and promptly bit Marcus' nose. "Awhoooooooooooo!" Marcus howled in pain.

"He's here! At the ready boys! Be ready to fire!"

"A bit too late for that Alvin." A voice in the shadows crooned.

======================================HUHHUHGH.====================================

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"A bit too late for that Alvin." I crooned. Alvin had gone too far. Kidnapping Mairi? She was my best human friend. Nobody can hurt her and get away with it.

Though from the smirk on her face, I would say she's having fun. "Now you release Mairi, and you will depart this life quickly."

I stepped out of the shadows. With a Night Fury on either side, and my flight suit, I cut an intimidating figure. The Night Furies did most of the work though.

I saw the people that used to be my tribe looking between me and Alvin. The gods hate me. It had to be Berk. The place I never wanted to go again.

At least I had my helmet on still.

I gave a three tone whistle, and the rest of the squad dropped in from above. I have to say my scale flight suits turned out better than I thought it would.

'Come on head in the game.' I reminded myself.

"You think you and your measly Dragon Rider Squad can stop me? This girl told me that they are all bad fighters."

"I said no such thing' said girl piped up' I said I was one of the saner ones, I never said that they couldn't kick your ass!"

{this is why this story is rated T, and kissing later but I'm not gonna rush pairings}

"Fine!' Alvin growled' Don't come closer' He lunged for Mairi and put a knife to her throat. 'Or I'll kill her!"

All his men were down, he was desperate. Even that Roman, Marcus was down. (Terrible Terror venom **_IS_** very deadly.) This wasn't good.

Then Mairi started to say something, But Alvin put his hand over her mouth.

'I almost feel sorry for him.' I thought as I smirked ' _Almost.'_

=================GLANCE DOWN-GLANCE UP- TAKE A BITE OF FISH===================

Mairi's P.O.V.

'Bad idea, Mister!'

I bite his hand. Hard. He screamed and tore his hand away, but he had pissed me off.

He will not get away with what he did.

I grabbed the knife that he dropped and cut my hands free.

I kicked him where it really hurt, then punched him in the face twice with my left. Then a nice right hook and he was down for the count.

He was up against the wall were Eret and Dagur tied him. I turned to Hiccup and said "So what do we do with this dumbass, Chief?"

==GAG-ALMOST-THROW UP-SWALLOW=======================================

Okay so far, so good? Next chapter will be up as soon as it can be.

*Agramon - Demon of fear

And for those who don't know Dreki means dragon in Icelandic.

And the cover is the tattoo that Hiccup and Mairi

Yes, no, maybe so? R/R below!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, I've been notified that Windsheer is apparently a Razorwhip{do your homework kids.}. Good to know.

And there are other people on Dreki {look at ending of Ch. 3}. They just won't appear for a few chapters. And NO SPOILERS FOR LATER CHAPTERS! So sorry people who bothered to review, but all shall be revealed on a later date(chapter).

Oh, and I am putting up a poll for whether or not Hiccup should meet his mom. More options there. Just so you know.

[Does anyone read these things? Anyone? Just asking.]

Oh and reviewing a 'Nice job' will make my day. Or any review really. I know people follow and favorite, but it's a nice feeling to read a review.

Even a negative one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except, this plot and Original Characters (Rosie, Katie, Mairi).

Chapter 4 To Execute or To Cover In Yak Dung

Third Person P.O.V.

The girl, now known as Mairi, turned to a man between two Night Furies, and said "So what do we do with this dumbass, Chief?"

The black clad man, identified as chief, nodded. "Riders! Secure Alvin, then gather for his trial." The other strangers hurried to comply,

and they placed Alvin about 5 feet in front of the 'Chief'. They proceeded to line up behind him, with Mairi standing next to him.

" So any thoughts on what to do with him?" Asked one Chief dressed in black. Funnily enough he hd directed his question at Mairi.

She was probably the only one that didn't answer.

Everybody, from the Berkians to the Drekians, answered.

"He should be run through with a sword!" "He should be thrown to the dragons!" "Chief Stoick should kill him!" "Why Chief Stoick he destroyed MY village!" " No he hurt my little sister! I should torture him slowly and painfully!"[10 pts. to whoever guesses who said that] "He should be covered in yak dung, set aflame then fed to Terrible Terrors."

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I was getting a headache

"BE QUEIT! I was asking Mairi!" I snapped. Everyone, even Berkians shut up.

"Oh if that's the case, then I recommend a Chief's Execution. All the rules obeyed. Let's let Chief Alvin depart to Helheim's Gates with dignity"

Mairi had a smirk a mile wide.

But why?

I ran over the rules in my head.

1) The execution will be a duel to the death

2) There is no outside help allowed.

3) There are no face coverings allowed at the time actual execution.

She is clever.

"The punishment has been chosen. I, Chief Ryder of the Misfit Tribe of Dreki, hereby condemn Chief Alvin the Treacherous of Outcast Island to a Chief's Execution."

======================================================================whatever=======

Okay, This isn't a full chapter. Usual excuses, school, busy schedule, and etc.

Oooohhooooh! If anyone can PM with why this is a gret punishment, I will put your name (along with glowing compliments) on my next chapter!

And feel free to send plot ideas. For instance, if anyone wants a particular fight scene between Alvin and Hiccup, just say so. Or a special scene between anyone.

Though I do have specific pairings in mind, Heather/Fishlegs, Tuffnut/Katie, and more that will be revealed. *cough*Mairi*cough*Hiccup*cough.

And I actually would like to make this story go on for awhile. Maybe even to they have kids length.

And I will try to add more points of view. Maybe even dragons once in awhile.

So yeah... Please Review... And sharing is caring...tell your friends.

 _ **NOW LOOKING FOR BETA-READER! IF INTERESTED PM ME!**_

[Holy Smoked Eel! This my shortest yet. Not really proud of that.]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

Feedback is helpful. Thank you for being a Beta reader RedHawkdude

Chapter 5 Revelation, Humiliation, Execution.

Mairi P.O.V.

I was about to laugh out loud. Alvin was going to get his ass kicked.

I have absolute faith in Hiccup. He could kick my butt easily. And I was one of the best fighters in DR (Dragon Rider) squad.

This plan was wonderful.

Alvin had always treated Hiccup (ex)Haddock like a fish bone that would never amount to anything.

He always said he was just little mistake, a disappointment, that couldn't take down a sheep.

Hiccup beating him, then revealing Hiccup was the one who beat him, would be the ultimate insult.

Then killing him. Definitely killing him. He had hurt to many Drekians. Kidnapped too many people. He will die.

That Roman, Marcus, had already died. Terrible Terrors do have extremely deadly venom.

Good Agramon.

This was going to be good.

===================================Da da da someone's dead=========================

Gobber's P.O.V.

This new 'Chief' couldn't be serious! A Chief's Execution is a duel to the death! This person couldn't be more than 15-16 years old.

Was this lad stupid, crazy, or both?

Is that a sword he's pulling out? Not any sword I've seen.

======================================================I have no idea=============

Third Person's P.O.V.

*RedHawkdude wrote the majority of this scene*

The Chief draws the hilt of a sword with no blade, while Alvin hefts his double headed axe.

"You, Alvin, shall be passing through Helheim's Gates today" The chief says.

The Chief, dressed in his dragon scale armor, raises his sword with a confident air around him.

Alvin chuckles "Chief Ryder, I believe that I shall remain on this world a little longer" once finished he hefted his axe higher and charged toward the Chief.

The Chief presses a small button on the hilt, the blade springs out then a spark is created at the base of the sword causing it to ignite. The Chief steps ever so slightly to the side and brings his blade up to meet the axe.

Alvin growls in anger before diving at the Chief trying to tackle him, the Chief simply does a back handspring, with sword in hand, out of reach.

"My, my, Ryder. Anxious are we? Have something to get to?" Alvin remarks while the two men circle.

"Yes actually I do…. Your execution!" The Chief remarks causing Alvin to narrow his eyes in anger before charging again.

Before Alvin makes it 2 steps Chief presses another button on the hilt, the blade stops burning as Zippleback gas starts spraying out of the bottom of the hilt. The Zippleback gas quickly hides the 2 fighting Chiefs from view.

A few moments later there is the loud clang of metal on metal as the blades connect in gas cloud, then again, though this time something else happened because the gas went up in a resounding boom down in the arena, as the left over smoke from the explosion clears the two men come back into view circling once more, though there are several more marks on their armor.

The Chief kicks a stone at Alvin distracting him for a moment so when Chief charges he doesn't see it right away, Alvin notices just in time to step out of the way before Chief tackles him. Both men take a moment to recover, then Alvin charges with his axe held high above his head. The Chief was backed against a wall with nowhere to go, he would have to block this attack, but his sword wouldn't be able to handle the shear amount of force behind the other blade (this is still an early creation of Hiccups blade), but that is only if he fought like a Viking.

Chief isn't exactly a Viking now is he.

The Chief reacts quickly, he brings up one knee while he raises his sword, his knee connects with Alvin's body just below the ribcage, knocking all the air out of his lungs, his sword still in its upward motion hits the axe just below the axe head, severing the head of the axe from the handle. The axe head clatters to the ground behind him as Alvin stumbles backwards with wide eyes.

The Chief quickly follows up with a strike to the head with the hilt of his sword, the hit is perfect, it knocks Alvin off his feet with an audible crack upon impact.

The Chief stands over Alvin and addresses the audience.

"Chief Alvin the treacherous, of the Outcast tribe, you are being punished for the following crimes against Dreki. Kidnapping members of our tribe, some multiple times, raiding our shores, mistreatment of our dragons, attacking our fishing boats, and multiple attempted take-overs" The Chief of Dreki says before removing his mask.

There are gasps of astonishment around the arena as spectators see who defeated Alvin. The most prominent features on his face are his eyes which are a forest green, and a scar the runs just along the edge of his chin.

"NO, NO, Hiccup Haddock cannot defeat me!" Alvin yells in rage.

"I, Chief Hiccup Ryder of the Misfit tribe of Dreki, Pronounced your punishment Chief's Execution. I have won. Enjoy Hell" hiccup says before bringing down the blade of his sword upon Alvin's head, ending his life.

Turning to Chief Stoick he said " We will make camp on the other side of the Island. Do with his body what you wish."

He glanced coldly around the arena, then made a motion to the other strangers and left. The villagers rushed after them and watched the strangely dressed group fly away till they lost sight of them.

Stoick turned and said "Gobber and Spitelout, join me in my home. The Teenagers as well."

He turned, not wanting the village to see the shocked and hurt look in his eyes.

Thoughts? Ideas? Criticism?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi (dodges pitchforks) I am alive and back to writing. I am truly sorry for how long this took. please enjoy and I will try not to take as long next time. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 6 Regrets and Anger

Astrid P.O.V

We made our way up to the Chief's house.. slowly.

We didn't know why we had been called. I mean his son just revealed he is alive, has cut all ties with Berk and apparently started his own village.

But our chief had requested it, so we came. Snotlout hadn't said a word. (Thanks to the gods) I think his brain broke.

Seeing little "Hiccup the Useless" defeat and kill Alvin was shocking.

Even for me.

Snotlout P.O.V.

How had Hiccup done that?!

Alvin the Treacherous gave Stoick a run for his money but fishbone did it without breaking a sweat.

And those Night Furies! Was he riding one? It was kinda cool.

I wonder if I could ride one, but bigger like a Nightmare?!

And the way he looked around the arena, it was so...so...so cold. Like he wanted nothing else but to NOT be here.

Not that I blame him I was never the nicest person. I wonder if I should- No a Jorgenson doesn't apologize!

...

But Vikings don't ride dragons either.

Fishlegs P.O.V.

Two Night Furies! Oh this is amazing!

And I didn't recognize two of those dragons. I wonder what they are?

I wonder if I can- talk to Hiccup. Why did I never stick up for him?

That's right cause I would have been picked on too. But was it worth it?

Ruffnut P.O.V.

Those dragons are so cool! Where can I get one?! Oh right Chief's place. Then figure out how to get a dragon.

Tuffnut P.O.V.

Wow that was awesome! Where do I sign up?! Ooooh Spitelout looks serious. Okay, think of how to get a dragon later.

In Stoick's house

Third Person P.O.V.

Stoick sat looking into the fire.

After all these months Hiccup had been seen. And he changed his name, become a chief.

He sat staring in the fire for several minutes, till Gobber spoke up..

"Uh... Stoick what do you want to do?" Turning to his friend Stoick replied. "Nothing...yet. I want you to prepare a ship. We will sail to this Dreki island day after tomorrow. Everyone in this room will go. Prepare to leave."

Stoick turned back to the fire.

"You may go."

OUTSIDE

Third Person P.O.V.

Most everyone went to their houses to pack. With two exceptions.

One being Spitelout headed to the docks to prepare the ship.

The other being Snotlout slipping into the forest to make a trek across the island, to do something he was told a Jorgenson never does. Apologize. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Again so so sorry. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
